Naruto and the Marijuana Trip
by red neo ranger
Summary: Naruto and gang go on a training mission to the forest of death to learn some new jutsu and summonings  not very good on summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the Marijuana Trip Chapter 1**

**A/N Randomly thought of this when watching Naruto Shippuden **

**By Redneoranger**

It was just a regular day in Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) and all was well or was it? We find our favorite orange clothed hero Naruto eating at his favorite place to eat Ichiraku Ramen when pops in Sai who sits down and says" Hello Naruto I'm here to let you know that Captain Yamato told me to come find you and tell you that we have a new mission from the Hokage." Naruto "Oh that cool Sai. Oh old man Teuchi, got to go moneys on the table. Teuchi" Ok Naruto, see you later. (Just noticing the smoky outline of his favorite customer running to go get his mission while dragging Sai with him) Naruto you'll never change."

(Scene Break) At Hokage Room

Lady Tsunade watches as her favorite goofball fly into the room with a haggled looking Sai being drag along by his arm. She says as the cloud disperses" Aww Naruto and Sai thank you for joining us. As u know I am giving you a new mission." Naruto" Yah, so what is our mission grandma?" Sakura says "Baka" as she hits him in the head making his head go into the ground making a small crater in the office floor. Sorry for that Mistress Tsunade." Tsunade"Its ok Sakura. Now on to your mission (Naruto looks at her with his big blue eyes hoping for a C or B ranked mission, Sakura is hoping for a easy mission so afterwards she can go train at the hospital, Sai was just thinking about what he could draw next, while Yamato was looking at the Hokage as he knew what the mission was and knew they be a little disappointed in the mission) it is going to be a D ranked week training mission with Captain Yamato who is going to teach you some new jutsu and how to summon things from other worlds." After they all sweat drop, Naruto says" What? (But is excited at learning some new things since Kakashi sensei would only train with the teme Sasuke Uchiha and Jiraiya sensei only taught him the Rasengan and how to summon the toads and was looking forward to the trip) That's great." Sakura "Yes this will great we can learn some new tricks." Sai just looks off in to space and just nods when he looked at with his fake smile on. Captain Yamato" We accept your mission Lady Hokage. Ok guys, come on we will be heading to the forest of death aka area 44 to do our training at." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai say "Hai sensei!" All head out the window and Tsunade pulls out a sake bottle and tries to drink it before Shizune took it away. (Speak of the devil.) "No Lady Tsunade. No drinking until all your paperwork is done." says Shizune. Tsunade just sighs while thinking "why she ever took this job?"

(Scene Break) At Area 44 Aka The Forest Of Death

Captain Yamato "Ok guys I am going to teach how to we summon other stuff from other dimensions. To do it we need these special scrolls and to makes these sign. (A/N just going to use the signs for summoning for this) (Second A/N the hand signs for the ones who want to know are boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram) He then makes signs but doesn't put chakra so they could see the signs. Ok does everybody have it down? All "Hai sensei" Naruto raises hand and Yamato says" Yes Naruto you have a question?" Naruto "Yes sensei. Why do we need the special scrolls and do we have to sign it like we do with regular summoning scrolls or not?" Yamato "The answer to your first part of the question is we need the special scrolls as they were accidently made when a forgotten seal master was trying to create a new summoning scroll he created these by mistake. He tried to use them and found out when he tried to use them that each one was connected to a different dimensions, but there was a problem with them since you never summon the same thing twice. Here is an example of this problem; you remember those radios you use with Kakashi and later on with Team Gai." Naruto" Yes" Yamato "Did you ever wonder why no one else used them" Naruto " Actually I always wonder why we where the only ones to use them" Yamato "Now to answer the second part of your question no you do not need to sign them to be able to use it. But since the scrolls we use are so rare we are only going to one of them which the department of special equipment let me borrow as long as I don't take it out of the village.' Sakura "So we get to try summoning random things to test are chakra control right sensei?" Yamato "Yes that it Sakura. Now who wants to go first?" "Oh oh I want to go first." said Naruto. Yamato (should of know he want to go first.) "Ok Naruto you can go first but be careful with the scroll or the guys at the department will kill you."(Lays scroll on the ground) Hai sensei" said Naruto. Naruto goes up to the scroll and does the hand signs and bites his thumb on his canine tooth and smears it on the scroll while shouting " Summoning Jutsu" and out pops out a ….

(To be continued)

A/N: needs a beta


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
